


rice crispies

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Voltron Short Stories [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Post-Break Up, References to David Bowie, Sad, Sad sad sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Keith wished he would just SNAP, CRACKLE and POP like his radio. Like the Rice Crispies. It all felt like too much.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Short Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277954
Kudos: 6





	rice crispies

Harsh music screeched from the radio, high pitched as it crackled and popped like a bowl of Rice Crispies. Keith slammed his fists against the steering wheel. He hissed as he glared out of his window shield into the empty car park of his local Walmart. It was closed. Like his heart, he guesses. His car had been parked for the last twenty minutes. _At least_. Keith had stopped counting.

He wasn't meant to fall in love. All it did was cause him pain. He might as well have been hung, drawn and quartered by Lance himself with how much it hurt.

His phone violently buzzed from his passenger seat; the screen lit up with a dumb picture of Lance. He had his tongue stuck out and his eyes crossed whilst he was holding up a chocolate ice cream. A layer of sweat covered his forehead because the photo had been taken on the hottest day of the year. Without being able to help it, Keith slammed the _decline call_ button. One or two seconds later, it lit up again.

"Stop it." He murmured into the empty air. It faded into nothing, the breath rising up and disappearing like a puff of smoke. Lance's name appeared on the screen again.

_Decline._

_Decline.  
_

_Decline._

_ONE VOICEMAIL._

As much as he didn't want to, Keith unlocked the screen and dialled for his voicemail to the sound of David Bowie's _Heroes._

"Keith, please. I didn't mean- I didn't mean to kiss you," A long, exasperated sigh escaped Keith's lips. Lance's breath was hitching as if he was crying- he was definitely crying. Meanwhile, Keith was staring blankly out his car window. His eyes were plastered open, nothing but a void of emptiness without a single tear in sight. He had shed too many tears for Lance already. "Wait, no. Who am I kidding? I did. I've liked you for months."

Keith laughed. It was loud, hoarse and, mainly, sarcastic. "Bit late now..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Please just come home. We can forget it happened if you want. I'm so sorry."

Keith stopped the voicemail, clutching his phone with too much force. Lance wasn't sorry. He had no idea what pain Keith had suffered. He had fallen in love with Lance the day he had first laid eyes on him. Since then, he spent every day wishing and praying Lance would like him back. Finally, he started to get over him and then _this_.

_10 missed calls from Lancey Lance_

Keith wished he would just SNAP, CRACKLE and POP like his radio. Like the Rice Crispies. It all felt like too much. Keith had managed to survive years of falling for his best friend who had never once shown a sign of reciprocating the love but, finally, he felt like he had had enough.

Love wasn't for him.

Friendship wasn't for him.

He was destined to be alone.

_Block Lancey Lance?  
_

_Yes._

Keith rubbed his dry eyes, turning his key in the ignition. He backed out of the parking lot, though he had no idea where he was heading. He couldn't go home to Lance anymore; he might as well have driven right into a ditch.

_"We can be heroes, just for one day..."_


End file.
